Heart of the Jewel
by 30Cal-Inu
Summary: 69 years ago, a great battle was fought between good and evil. a battle that has still not yet been won. Where did the name Shikon no Tama originate and why was it used? And how the hell does Kikyou fit into all this! This is for all the InuKag lovers out


i can not fucking believe i came up with a new story! praise the lord! lol n e way, here it is

**Heart of The Jewel**

**69 years ago**

With the last of his strength he lashed out toward the beast. This was the end of it. He knew that should he faulter, or if the monster was to somehow stave off his attack it would be the end. Himself along with everything humanity is would perish; secumbing to the bottomless void of hatred and fear. He laughed to himself. Others considered him pure, a perfect and untainted soul ready to do battle with the forces of the dark. And in time, he had come to believe this himself. How could he be so foolish?

**Feudal Era**

She felt her mind being pulled from the solem depts of her slumber. The back of her neck tingled; something was close. Her body betrayed her rational thoughts, sending her heart into the spasm of its rapid beat. As the presence crept closer, she cursed herself over and over in her head. Her nervousness seemingly encougraging the intruder, immeatly labeling it as a demon of some sort. She felt it on her back, its touch spreading up and down; it was trying to incircle her. Realizing this, Kagome balled her hand up into a fist, preparing to strike and praying to the gods she would be sucessful.

She twisted around as quickly as she could, lifting her exposed arm up into the air; lashing outward. The sickening sound of her fist making contact echoed through the crisp night sky, signaling her acomplishment. She pushed her sleeping bag down and attempted to stand but was dragged back down by its wieght. As she fell she caught a glimpse of something bright. Without a sound it began to spread in every direction, seemingly drawing the cottony material surrounding her inwards. It flared and danced about, almost mesmorizing it its soft yellow form. Her eyes windened in terror; she knew what it was. Fire.

In her stupidity, she had forgotten she had moved her sleeping bag closer to the fire that night, due to the harsh temperature. She was paryalized, completly trapped by the burdensome cloth. All she could do is watch as the flames engulfed her body. The intruding demon had recovered from her attack, she could sense its sturring. A strange feeling overcame her. She felt as though she was ready to die; welcoming the darkness that began to surround her.

She felt something on her arms. Fire still licked across her sleeping bag but was quickly dying down. She felt the cool breeze of the nightime sky brush across her stomach. The last thing she noticed before falling unconcious; it was all around her though she felt safe and content... Red

Inuyasha...

He had been staring down at her all night. He loved to gaze upon her innocent bueaty, studying every feature he noticed. Inuyasha believed Kagome was a goddess in her own right; she shown like a polished jewel against the dull background of the world. She was perfect in every way. Her unmistakable sent calmed his senses and made him relax so. Her wonderful smile and bright attitude warmed his heart like no other. He could remember as a child how his mother treated him so. It was hard, but he could still remember her; she was the only person who ever truely loved him. He seriously doubted that Kagome loved him. I mean sure, she cared for him, that much was evident. But she is a kindhearted person, she cares for many people in the same way. Still, despite this, he couldn't resist her. She made him feel happy, at peace, content...

Kagome shifted in her sleep, bringing Inuyasha back out of his thoughts. He continued to stare down upon her with need. He wanted to get closer, he wanted to be with her so badly. He couldnt though, he was rippled with fear of rejection. He was a half demon, part of a mongrel race created by the intermixing of the human and demon race. He was a monster, a freak of nature and perminent outcast in life. He sighed inwardly and glanced over to his other companions. All asleep, each laying in their own seperate sets of blankets. Exept for Kilala and Shippou of course, who were cuddled up together at Songo's feet.

He wanted to be with Kagome so badly; he wanted to be with her now. Taking one last glance at his fellow travelors, he silently fell from his branch. They had all come to respect Inuyasha somewhat, but that would change instantly should he be spotted lying in bed with their friend from the future. He crept closer and felt Kagome stirr in her sleep. Inuyasha was more preocupied with watching his friends, making sure he would not be spotted. He had no idea that Kagome was awake.

Still distracted with the others, he did not even sense it when her heartbeak sped up considerably. When her fist slammed striaght into his jaw he had no clue what hit him. She hit so hard in fact that he was knocked off his feet, and fell backwards with a muffled 'ooph' Realizing now how had hit him, he immedatly jumped back up and prepared to shout at her for the seemingly unconcious action.

His expression changed considerably when he saw her. Her face was twisted away from him, she seemed almost trapped in her blankets. The charred sticks rolled out from under her as the flames spilled onto her sleeping bag. He just stood there, completly baffled; his mind was racing. Quicly coming back to earth, as he usually did, he snatched her from the flame and started to beat out what remained. Inuyasha wripped off the bulky blankets and lept into the air with her in his arms, searching for a way to cool her down.

Thanks to her sleeping bag, she had not been burned too badly and only in places where her skin had been exposed. Despite the cool air whistling by them, Kagome was still burning up. Her body was covered in sweat and she twitched compulsivly. By the time he reached the creek, her entire body was shaking. He had to get her cooled off, fast. she could remained in her condition.

yea yea i know, not much of an ending but you all can just suck it up! lol jkz i'm woking on it


End file.
